Reset
by aia masanina
Summary: Jyushimatsu kehilangan ingatannya. Tidak ada lagi canda tawa dan tingkah gilanya, karena semuanya telah ter-reset ulang, termasuk kepribadiannya, termasuk hatinya. /"Apakah diriku yang sekarang lebih baik daripada yang dulu?"/ /"Seperti apakah aku di masa lampau?"/ [Jyushimatsu POV] [IchiJyushi / JyushiIchi] [Cover by Riley]


_Bodoh sekali._

Tidak ada gunanya hidup di dunia ini.

Dunia tidak pernah seimbang. Tidak akan pernah ada masa di mana semuanya sama rata.

Jika ada orang yang bersedih, pasti ada orang lain yang bahagia.

Jika ada orang yang ditindas, pasti ada orang yang menindas.

Jika ada orang yang baik, pasti ada orang yang jahat.

Jika ada putih, pasti ada hitam.

Jika ada malaikat, pasti ada iblis.

"…"

Kalau begitu, untuk apa bersikap optimis?

Semua hanya dapat ditentukan oleh takdir, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Mengharapkan diri ini menjadi pihak yang "beruntung" sangatlah mustahil.

 _Tidak ada yang bagus di dunia ini._

 _ **Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika aku harus mati sekarang juga.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, kau bertanya aku ini siapa?

—Aku adalah Jyushimatsu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Reset**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Jyushimatsu POV

 _Warning_ : OOC kelas berat. Sekali lagi, kelas berat

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

—Setidaknya begitulah kata _mereka_.

Aku adalah Matsuno Jyushimatsu, umur lebih dari dua puluh tahun, anak kelima dari enam bersaudara. Entah berapa kali aku harus menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku mempunyai saudara kandung yang amat banyak. Lima orang, kembar pula.

Merekalah orang-orang pertama yang kulihat begitu aku membuka mata. Merekalah orang-orang pertama yang memelukku dan menangisiku. Merekalah orang-orang pertama yang menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi begitu melihat tampangku yang kosong.

( _"Aku di mana?"_

 _"Rumah sakit, Jyushimatsu." Seseorang yang mengenakan jaket hijau menjawab. "Kau sudah tidur selama dua hari sejak kau dioperasi."_

 _"… Operasi?"_

 _"Iya, Jyushimatsu_ -niisan _." Kali ini seseorang yang memakai topi merah muda menyahut. Aku terkejut dalam hati begitu menyadari wajah mereka sangat mirip. "Dua hari yang lalu kau menjalani operasi di kepala."_

 _"Memangnya aku kenapa—?"_

 _"Jangan dipikirkan sekarang, Jyushimatsu." Lagi-lagi salah seorang kembaran menjawab, dan yang ini mengenakan jaket merah. Diam-diam aku kembali terkejut. Ada berapa kembaran yang kutemui sekarang ini? Kupikir hanya tiga, tapi ketika melihat seseorang berjaket biru yang berdiri tak jauh dari si jaket merah, aku langsung merasa pusing melihatnya. "Daripada itu—"_

 _Seketika semua orang yang berada di sekitarku menatap si jaket merah dengan pandangan tegang. Aku menatap mereka satu per satu dengan tatapan tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya aku ikut menjatuhkan pandanganku ke arah si jaket merah, menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang akan dia lontarkan padaku._

 _"—apa kau bisa mengenali kami?"_

 _Kedua alisku bertaut, heran melihat tatapan mereka yang kini dijatuhkan padaku. Sejenak aku terdiam, sebelum akhirnya dengan wajah polos dan hati kosong, aku menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan diawali oleh sebuah gelengan pelan._

" _Tidak.")_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Akupun divonis hilang ingatan._

Tidak seluruhnya, setidaknya menurut perkataan si dokter. Aku masih bisa melakukan hal-hal dasar dengan baik. Aku masih mengingat caranya makan dengan sumpit, aku masih mengingat cara berjalan, bahkan aku masih dapat mengingat rumus-rumus yang pernah diajarkan di sekolah _,_ walau aku harus mengasahnya dengan membuka kembali buku-buku lama yang telah menguning. Itu pun jika masih ada.

Tapi aku kehilangan _kenangan_.

Semuanya, tanpa menyisakan satu pun.

Aku tak mampu mengingat masa lalu, tentang siapa diriku, masa kecilku, pengalamanku, orang-orang yang berhubungan denganku, bahkan makanan apa yang sudah kumakan sebelum aku pingsan dan hilang ingatan.

Aku pun tak mampu lagi mengetahui apa yang berbeda dalam hidupku.

Adakah yang berkurang? Adakah yang bertambah? Atau mungkin adakah yang tetap?

Apakah aku berbeda dengan yang dulu?

Apakah diriku yang sekarang lebih baik daripada yang dulu?

 _ **Seperti apakah aku di masa lampau?**_

( _"Akan lebih baik kalau kau mengingatnya sendiri, Jyushimatsu."_

 _Perkataan dari si jaket merah mau tak mau membuatku tersentak. Tak terima, aku segera bertanya kembali dengan nada tinggi. "Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena kurasa lebih baik kamu beradaptasi dengan dirimu yang sekarang."_

 _Aku membungkam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mengalah, akhirnya aku mengganti pertanyaanku, pertanyaan yang menurutku lebih menakutkan dibandingkan tuntutan untuk mengetahui jati diriku di masa lampau._

 _"Apakah aku yang sekarang lebih baik dari yang dulu?"_

 _Mereka terdiam, kemudian memandang satu sama lain. Si jaket merah tampak kehabisan kata-kata. Dia menyikut lengan si jaket hijau, menyerahkan mandat dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin tak mereka duga. Si jaket hijau tampak kebingungan, namun akhirnya dia menatap wajahku, lalu menyunggingkan senyum yang sekilas tampak dipaksakan._

 _"Jyushimatsu tetaplah Jyushimatsu."_ )

.

.

.

.

.

 _("Kita semua adalah enam bersaudara."_

 _Si jaket merah mengatakan itu dengan ringan dan tanpa beban, jauh berbeda denganku yang terhenyak ketika mendengarnya. Enam bersaudara? Mereka ini? Anak-anak berwajah sama dengan tingkah berbeda-beda dan absurd ini?_

 _"Yang benar saja?" tanyaku sangsi. "Kalau begitu, karena kalian semua kembar, apakah aku juga mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan kalian?"_

 _"Tentu saja, Jyushimatsu-_ niisan _," ujar seseorang bermulut kucing yang sepertinya adalah adikku itu. "Karamatsu-_ niisan _, ayo pinjamkan cermin padanya."_

 _"Hm, lihatlah tampang dirimu ini,_ Brother _." Entah kenapa si alis tebal itu berdiri di sebelahku dan ikut bercermin bersamaku. "Mirip sekali dengan wajah kakakmu yang tampan ini, bukan?"_

 _Namun alih-alih menanggapinya, aku langsung membatu begitu menatap wajahku sendiri dalam pantulan cermin._

 _Yang benar saja?_

 _Kenapa aku bisa memiliki wajah yang sama dengan orang-orang absurd ini?!_

" _Aku adalah Osomatsu, anak pertama." Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari cermin begitu si jaket merah memperkenalkan diri dengan cengar-cengirnya. "Kau harus memanggilku '_ niisan _' lho, Jyushimatsu."_

" _Aku Todomatsu, anak keenam, anak paling bungsu," sambung si jaket merah muda seraya mengacungkan sebelah tangannya. "Aku ini satu-satunya adikmu lho,_ Niisan _."_

" _Panggil saja dia 'Totty'."_

" _Berisik, Osomatsu-_ niisan _!"_

" _Kalian berdua, ini rumah sakit, lho. Jangan bertengkar." Si jaket hijau yang terlihat sering menjadi penengah mengingatkan, kemudian dia berpaling padaku dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku anak ketiga, Choromatsu." Kemudian dia menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari, kebingungan. "_ Etto _… Apalagi, ya?"_

" _Hm, sambil menunggu dirinya merangkai kata-kata, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri,_ Little Brother." _Entah tampang apa yang kupasang begitu melihat si jaket biru berbicara dengan nada sok keren seraya mengibaskan poni. "Namaku Karamatsu, anak kedua dari enam bersaudara. Kalau ada apa-apa, serahkan saja padaku,_ Brother _. Sebagai kakak, sudah pasti aku akan selalu siap membantu adikku yang kesusahan."_

" _Dan kau adalah anak kelima, Jyushimatsu." Tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata orang yang menyebut dirinya 'Karamatsu', orang yang harus kupanggil dengan 'Osomatsu-_ niisan _' menunjuk wajahku_ _sembari tersenyum. "Kita semua adalah saudara kandung berumur sama dan berwajah sama. Diingat-ingat ya, Jyushimatsu."_

" _I-Iya …" tanggapku dengan suara pelan, mencoba memasukkan semua yang kulihat dan kudengar ke dalam memoriku. Dengan begini, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah anak kelima dari enam bersaudara. Anak pertama adalah Osomatsu-_ niisan, _disusul dengan Karamatsu-_ niisan _, kemudian Choromatsu-_ niisan _, lalu aku, dan yang terakhir adalah Todomatsu._

— _Eh?_

 _Kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang?_

" _Anak pertama, anak kedua, anak ketiga, anak kelima, anak keenam …" Aku menunjuk Osomatsu-_ niisan, _Karamatsu-_ niisan, _Choromatsu-_ niisan _, aku, dan Todomatsu secara bergantian. "Lalu, anak keempatnya mana?"_

 _Suasana mendadak hening. Raut wajah mereka berubah. Mereka pun saling melempar tatapan, melempar tanggung jawab untuk bicara. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa, hanya diam memandang mereka seraya mengerutkan dahi._

" _Ah, Ichimatsu, ya …" Choromatsu-_ niisan _akhirnya angkat bicara. "Dia anak keempat dari enam bersaudara …"_

" _Yang mana orangnya?" selaku cepat. "Oh iya, ke mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak pernah datang kemari? Aku kan belum bertemu dengannya."_

" _Dia—"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"— _ **Sudah meninggal."**_

.

.

.

 _Eh …?)_

.

.

.

.

.

Osomatsu- _niisan_ memanglah kakak tertua, namun sifat pemalasnya serta hobinya menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk bermain _panchiko_ sama sekali tidak mencerminkan posisinya sebagai anak tertua.

Karamatsu- _niisan_ selalu berusaha terlihat tampan dan memikat hati para wanita, namun angan memang hanya tetaplah angan.

Choromatsu- _niisan_ memang terlihat paling normal dan berdedikasi, namun perbuatannya yang sering menghabiskan tisu dan sabun langsung memudarkan imej tersebut.

Todomatsu dapat diandalkan selaku adik bungsu, namun jalan pikiran dan tingkahnya yang sulit ditebak serta kepintarannya bersilat lidah membuatku kadang berpikir bahwa dia memiliki banyak muka.

Sementara Ichimatsu- _niisan_ —

— _aku tak tahu._

Tidak ada satupun yang dapat kuingat tentang dirinya, sesuatu yang terekam dari masa lampau. Siapakah dia, apa yang sering dia lakukan, hal apa yang sering kulakukan bersamanya, tak ada satupun yang dapat kubayangkan dalam kepalaku. Yang dapat kubayangkan hanyalah wajahnya yang kulihat dalam album foto, kucing yang sering diajaknya bermain, serta gambaran sifat dan kesehariannya berdasarkan cerita dari saudara-saudaraku.

Dan entah kenapa, alih-alih aku berusaha keras mengingat diriku yang dulu, aku berusaha mengingat dirinya.

 _Walau yang kudapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit tak terkira di kepalaku._

.

.

.

.

.

 _("Ichimatsu_ -niisan _orangnya seperti apa?"_

 _Pembicaraan yang terkesan santai, atau lebih tepatnya_ yang berusaha kubuat _santai. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang keluarga ini selain kami berdua: aku dan Todomatsu. Televisi yang sedari tadi menyala tidak begitu kami hiraukan. Hanya jeruk yang sedang kami kupaslah yang menjadi perhatian kami, sebelum akhirnya pikiran kami beralih ke topik pembicaraan yang barusan kulontarkan._

" _Hm … Kalau mau dirangkum dalam satu kata …" Todomatsu meletakkan jeruk yang sudah dikupasnya di atas meja, menerawang sejenak seraya menopang dagu. "… Dia orangnya dingin."_

" _Dingin?" ulangku heran._

" _Iya." Todomatsu mengangguk menyakinkan. "Dia pendiam, penyendiri, sering mengumpat dan memikirkan semua hal dari sisi negatif. Kakak yang memiliki aura gelap. Benar-benar seorang 'Yamimatsu-_ niisan _'."_

 _Aku terdiam, mencoba membayangkan sosoknya dalam pikiranku, sebelum akhirnya aku mendengus dan tersenyum kecil._

 _(Begitu, ya. Ternyata dia memiliki sifat dan jalan pikiran yang sama denganku.)_

" _Oh, begitu ya—"_

" _Pokoknya, Ichimatsu-_ niisan _benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Jyushimatsu_ -niisan _yang dulu."_

 _Perasaan lega yang tadinya bercokol di hatiku langsung menghilang. Aku membeku._

" _Aku … yang dulu?"_

" _Ah, itu—" Todomatsu mendadak gelagapan. Tatapan matanya mulai tak fokus. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk mengelak. "Yang tadi itu …_ Niisan _—"_

" _Memangnya aku yang dulu seperti apa?" potongku dengan nada tergesa. "Katakan, Todomatsu. Aku tak mampu mengingatnya kalau hanya sendirian. Apakah aku yang dulu begitu menyusahkan sehingga kalian menyembunyikannya dariku?"_

" _Ti-Tidak, sih …" elak Todomatsu. "Ha-Hanya saja kami takut kalau menceritakan dirimu yang dulu,_ Niisan _akan terus-menerus mengingat Ichimatsu-_ niisan _…"_

 _Alisku bertaut, tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Soalnya …" Todomatsu menjeda kalimatnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan._

"… _**Di mana ada Ichimatsu-**_ **niisan** _ **, pasti ada kau, Jyushimatsu-**_ **niisan** _ **."**_ )

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku mengetahui sosok seorang Ichimatsu- _niisan_.

Ichimatsu- _niisan_ orang yang dingin, seperti kata mereka.

Ichimatsu- _niisan_ orang yang penyendiri, seperti kata mereka.

Ichimatsu- _niisan_ orang yang kejam, seperti kata mereka.

Ichimatsu- _niisan_ orang yang pesimis, seperti kata mereka.

 _ **Persis seperti diriku yang sekarang.**_

Dan kalau membicarakan Ichimatsu- _niisan,_ berarti membicarakan diriku yang _dulu_ juga.

Aku orang yang ceria,

aku orang yang senang mengganggu orang lain, sadar ataupun tak sadar,

aku orang yang ceroboh dan tanpa berpikir panjang,

dan aku adalah orang yang optimis.

 _ **Sangat kebanting—**_

— _ **baik dengan Ichimatsu**_ **-niisan,** _ **atau pun dengan diriku yang sekarang.**_

 _Apakah sifatku yang sekarang adalah sifatku yang asli?_

 _Mungkinkah keceriaan dan tingkah konyolku yang dulu hanyalah bualan semata?_

 _Manakah yang asli dan yang palsu, antara aku yang dulu dengan aku yang sekarang?_

 _Mungkinkah aku yang sekarang bukanlah 'Jyushimatsu' yang sesungguhnya?_

 _ **Haruskah aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu setelah semua ingatanku terkumpul kembali?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kira-kira kalau Ichimatsu-_ niisan _di sini—_

— _apa yang akan dia katakan, ya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hyaaa …. Akhirnya selesai juga! _Fic_ pertama di fandom ini! Dibuat dalam satu malam, lho! /Dia bangga/

Uhum, perkenalkan. Saya Aia Masanina, _author_ yang kali ini menumpahkan sebagian depresinya melalui _fic_ absurd ini. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang berkenan, apalagi Jyushimatsu-nya OOC habis-habisan.

Sesekali Jyushimatsu berjiwa _seme_ tidak apa, kan? /ditabok/

Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ saya yang satu ini. Silakan berikan sepotong _review_. Mungkin kalian bisa mengomentari _genre_ fanfik ini. Soalnya saya kebingungan mau memasukkannya ke _genre_ apa.

Oh, ya, setelah ini masih ada tambahan, lho. Mohon dibaca, ya. Dan jangan tabok saya. /heh

Sampai jumpa di _fic-fic_ yang berikutnya. _Bye, bye!_

* * *

.

.

 **~Last Scene~**

.

.

* * *

Setelah sekian lama aku berdiam diri, akhirnya aku dapat melangkahkan kaki kemari.

Aku berlutut, menghadap salah satu nisan hitam yang berjejer bersama sekian nisan yang berada di taman pemakaman ini. Angin berhembus cukup kencang, langit pun terlihat gelap. Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Barangkali begitu aku meninggalkan tempat ini, aku terpaksa berlari pulang ke rumah seraya hujan-hujanan.

 _Tapi aku sudah siap untuk itu._

Sunyi, sepi, hening. Tidak ada siapapun yang kulihat di sekitarku. Tidak ada pengunjung yang tak kukenal, saudara-saudaraku, melainkan hanya aku sendiri. Bau dupa dan bunga segar samar-samar tercium. Sepertinya belum lama ini ada yang mengunjungi makamnya. Mungkin Choromatsu- _niisan_.

Untuk sejenak, biarkan aku membisu sejenak.

'Matsuno Ichimatsu'.

Kupandangi nisan berbentuk balok yang telah diukir dengan berbagai huruf kanji yang rumit, huruf kanji yang merangkai namanya. Kakak keempatku, salah satu kakak yang lahir di tanggal yang sama denganku, dan kakak yang pertama kali mati meninggalkanku.

 _Kakak yang dulunya selalu bersamaku._

 _Kakak yang katanya paling dekat denganku._

 _ **Di mana ada dia, di situ ada aku.**_

 _ **Di mana ada aku, di situ ada dia.**_

Kepingan ingatanku memang masih belum kembali seutuhnya. Baru hanya beberapa kenangan kecil yang kuingat. Tidak spesial, malah terkesan konyol, namun sungguh berkesan bagiku.

 _Aku berjanji akan terus berusaha mengumpulkan semua ingatanku,_

 _baik tentang diriku, saudara-saudaraku, orang-orang yang telah memengaruhi hidupku._

 _Seremeh apapun kenangan itu, aku akan terus mengumpulkan dan menyimpannya—_

— _dalam memoriku yang baru ini._

 _ **Kalau semua ingatanku sudah kembali, apakah aku akan menjadi diriku yang dulu, ya—**_

— _ **Ichimatsu-**_ **niisan?**

Mungkin dia mendengar pertanyaan ini, mungkin juga dia menjawabnya, entah apa. Namun, kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya sendiri. Semoga saja jawaban kami sama.

" _ **Mana kutahu."**_

Aku tersenyum, selebar mungkin, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang ingin mengalir. Setetas air jatuh mengenai hidungku, pertanda akan hujan. Segera kupejamkan mata, menepuk tanganku tiga kali, kemudian mulai menggumamkan doa—

— _untuk orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan adiknya dari tabrakan truk—_

— _untuk orang yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama adiknya yang kekanakan ini—_

— _untuk kakak yang selalu menganggap bahwa adiknya yang satu ini adalah saudara terdekatnya._

" **Semoga kau selalu bersamaku—**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— **Jyushimatsu."**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eh …?_

 _'Jyushimatsu' …?_

 _Kenapa alih-alih aku menyebut nama kakakku, aku menyebut namaku sendiri?_

 _Yang terbaring di dalam sana adalah Ichimatsu-_ niisan _, bukanlah aku—_

 _ **—atau mungkin tidak?**_

 _Bukan aku yang berlutut di sini, bukan aku yang masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini—_

 _—bukan akulah si anak kelima dari enam bersaudara._

 _—bukan akulah orang yang dipanggil 'Jyushimatsu'._

 _Melainkan … aku …_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ah, ya, aku ingat sekarang._

 _Aku ingat semuanya._

 _Semuanya telah terbayang jelas di otakku._

 _Bukan akulah Jyushimatsu._

 _Bukan akulah yang menjadi anak kelima dari enam bersaudara._

 _Aku adalah anak keempat dari enam bersaudara—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku adalah Ichimatsu.**_

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin aku masih hidup?_

 _Bagaimana mungkin masih bisa berpijak pada bumi ini?_

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kenapa aku ada di dalam raga Jyushimatsu?**_

 _Kekonyolan macam apa ini?_

 _Jadi, yang berada di bawah sini—_

 _yang dimakamkan di sini—_

 _dengan nisan yang berukir namaku ini—_

 _ **adalah ragaku—**_

— _ **yang didiami oleh Jyushimatsu?**_

.

.

.

.

 _Jadi—_

— _siapa yang sebenarnya telah mati?_

* * *

 ** _fin_**


End file.
